Warriors of the world legacy:Legendofthedemonking
by BOG23
Summary: When a young duelist enters a world wide tournament his life takes a turn for the worst
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu gi oh

**Warriors of the World Saga: Legend of the Demon King Arc**

------------------------------------------------------

Alex Thorn woke up to the sound of the motorcycle riding by. His day started off crappy.

The sound made him jump up, his head banged against the bottom of the top bunk.

Alex had a brother. Getting up, He took a step and tripped over his duel disk. He grunted, got up and stomped to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water over his face he looked at a note on the mirror.

" Yo, little crap head! Todays the big day!" Alex scowled then grinned. Today, Kaiba Corp. was holding the Infamous World-Wide Tournamen. Running to his room, he looked for his deck. The rules for the tournament went through his head.

1. 40 card minimum, 60 maximum

2. Duelist used dueling points, Everyone who duels starts with 500 dueling points. The first 10 people who got to 5000 goes to the finals.

3. Loser hands over rarest card in deck

Alex, putting on his hat with the Japenese Symbol for Courage walked outside,

Duel Disk in place. He was ready.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alex knew about the tournament location. It was world wide. That meant he needed a ticket for a plane sooner or later. But right now it was duelin' time in his city. New york New york.

Alex was tieing his shoe-lace, when seemingly out of nowehere a man garbed in a black cloak walked up to him. " YOU! I challenge you to a duel!" Alex, terrified for a moment rose to his feet. " Fine Buddy. Lets Duel! Hey whats your name?" Alex asked as his Duel Disk clicked into place." Thats none of your buisness" As the cloaked figure's duel disk also locked into place.

Each drew their 5 cards." How many dueling points?"Alex asked. " How about all of them"said the man with a hint of confidence in his voice.

Alex-4000

-----

Man-4000

" I'll go first" said the man, drawing his sixth. He grinned" Not bad. I summon Element Vampire in attack mode!" He placed the card on the disk, as he did that the monster came to life. A pale humanoid in a bronze cape appeared(1350/800)" And I set one card face down" A brown backed card shimmered onto the field." Your move."

Alex drew. He frowned. " Not exactly the best hand" he thought to himself.

He placed a card face down horizontal and slid 2 cards into the magic/trap slots.

"End turn".

"This is gonna be easy." The man drew. " I sacrifice my Element Vampire..." the monster disappered off the field" to summon Vampire Lord(2000/1500)!" The pale monster appeared in his dark cloak. He flashed a smile at Alex, a fang showing. The man slid a card into the slot.

" I then equip him with Fangs of Darkness!" Pitch black fangs emerged from the Vampire Lord's(2200/1500) mouth." This card increases his attack points by 200 and gives him a special ability! Vampire lord! Attack his face down card!" The monster swooped over ready to bite the opponent. The face down card flipped face up, revealing a man crouching, carrying a gigantic shield." Big Shield Gardna(100/2600)?!" Try as the Lord wanted to, he could not get past the shield.

Alex-4000

------

Man-3600

The man growled. Alex smirked, as he did that the Gardna stood up.

" Bastard... I set one card face down. End turn" He motioned to Alex.

Alex looked at the card he drew. " Now this is good! I summon Goblin Attack Force in Attack mode!(2300/0) A horde of green goblins appeared." Attack his Vampire Lord!"

The army of goblins ran over and beat his vampire to a pulp. As they ran back over to Alex's side, the Vampire burst into digital dust. Alex tapped a button on his duel disk. " Reveal Final Attack Orders!As long as this trap remains face up all monsters must be in attack position!" All of a sudden his Goblins strength dropped to 1700. " What the hell?" The man laughed" Like my Vampires departing gift? Its fangs latch onto 1 monster and lowers its attack by 600! My move!" He drew.

"I summon Vampire Defender(0/1950) in attack mode!" A vampire dressed in heavy armor appeared." Now I reveal 1 of my face down cards! Shield and Sword!" Every monsters attack switched with its defense. Big Shield Gardna(2600/100)Goblin Attack Force(0/1700)Vampire Defender(1950/0)."Vampire Defender! Attack his Goblins!" The pale creature ran over, punched one, and the others fell over like dominoes. Alex gritted his teeth in pain.

Alex -2050

-----------

Man-3600

"Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Final Attack Orders!" A gust of magical wind shattered the card." Finally I play Book of moon!" The armored undead vanished, replaced by a brown back card." End Turn"

Alex snapped the card off his deck. As he looked his eyes widened." Perfect. I play the magic card Cost Down! By discarding one card in my hand... All monsters in my hand has their levels reduced by two! So I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon my favorite monster.." The Big Shield Gardna vanished" To summon The Creator(2300/3000)!" A burst of almost real lightning shattered onto the field, smoke everywhere. Out of the smoke a gigantic metallic being sitting on a throne roared. The opponent shivered in fear" What is that thing?"

Alex smiled" He's the first card I ever had. Its abillity is by discarding 1 card from my hand..." He did so" I can special summon 1 monster from the graveyard!" The Creator raised his hand.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground. Nothing happened for a moment. Then a hand rose from the ground and the army of goblins appeared.

Alex revealed his other facedown card" Activate Reckless Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!" He looked at them for a second, the slid 1 into a slot" I equip The Creator with United We Stand!" The creature let out a mighty bellow and its body became surrounded by energy(3900/4600)" Its over.. Goblins! Attack his face down monster!" The Goblins obeyed smashing it before taking a nap." Creator...Finish it!" The monster charged a bolt of lightning and fired it off. A huge explosion occured.

Alex-2050

---------

Man-0

" I win. Hand over your rarest card." Alex reached for the card the oppenent held out.

He checked it over. Not bad. " Whats your name?" The opponent snarled" My name is Kyuuketsuki of the demon force...everyone will die soon enough!" Kyuuketsukis pupils disapeared and he collapsed. Alex sighed" Frekin wierdo...people always joining those damn cults..." Alex turned around and walked away after about 10 seconds he heard a gun shot. He turned around. The wierdo shot himself.

_to be continued_

_-----------------------------_

Authors notes: Yes I suck at writing.


	2. 5 on 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own yu gi oh

**Warriors of the World:Legend of the Demon King**

-----------------------------------------------

5 hours after the man died, Alex was sitting in his room, thinking why the hell someone would kill themselves just because of losing... a duel. Alex called the police. He asked if the police recognized the man. Their reply was no. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?

The dead man had mentioned something about everyone dieing. He also mentioned something called the demon force.

" This is strange.." Alex whispered to himself. He turned off his lights and thought himself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

In another part of the city, 5 duelists were beating a duelist. But not in a duel. With their fists.

One man looked like a samurai, cloaked in a jade colored robe.

Another man looked like a cowboy with a pitch black 10 gallon hat.

Another man looked like a satanic worshiper with 2 fake horns and a set of plastic fangs, skin painted red.

Another looked like a shaman, wearing a grass skirt.

The fina man looked like a... Normal man. Dressed in normal clothes.

The duelist they were beating up was near death. He coughed out some blood.

" I won the duel. You owe me your rare card!" said the near death duelist, pointing at the samurai.

The samurai grinned. He kicked him in the gut. The near death duelist spluttered some more blood.

" Fool. Do you even know who your dealing with? We are all members of the Demon Force. You are the one who owes us, for soon everyone will be thanking us!" The samurai let out an insane laugh.

The near death duelist stood on his feet, looking like hell." Why should I thank you?! You've brought me hell!!" He spit some more blood out.

The samurai kept on laughing." Because Soon The Legendary Demon King will arise and grant the world paradise! But in order for that we must defeat the one who keeps him sealed! And order for that we must defeat him in a duel!"

The near death duelist raised his duel disk." I'll take all of you nutbags on. A 5 on 1 duel. I win you get the hell out of here and each give me your rarest card. I lose you can kill me" he said, his duel disk locking into place, already knowing the answer is yes. 5 clicks of duel disks were music to his ears.

"Okay fellas. Get ready for the regional champ... Micheal Thorn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had woken up 5 minutes ago, breathing heavily. Something was wrong.

Putting on his duel disk he walked outside, and hopped up on his bike.

Riding as fast as he could, Riding to a place unknown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micheal drew his sixth card. " Okay I'll start off with Pot of Greed" He snapped 2 more cards off his deck.

"Now I summon Executioner Hayadora(1200/1700) in defense mode!" A disfigured creature covered in black spiky armor appeared in a crouching position. He slid 5 cards into the magic/trap zones. "End turn."

The cow boy went 2nd. He drew his sixth." I summon Desperado of Fire(1650/0) in attack mode!) A monster dressed in cowboy garb appeared, wreathed in flame, wielding a large pistol."Then I set 1 card." The brown back card appeared onto the field."End turn"

The satanic man went next. " I summon Hannibal Necromancer(1400/1800) in defense mode!" A blue skinned devil with large crinsom eyes appeared from a burst of flame." I then set 2 cards face down. End turn."

Samurai next." I summon National Protector(1550/900) in attack mode! And set 2 cards. Your move" He motioned to Mr Normal.

Mr Normal drew his sixth. His eyes stayed the same. Dull and Boring." I play the magic card Prohibition. I call Universal Executioner." The image of Universal Execution appeared and chains wrapped around it.

" I then summon in defense mode Normal Man-Radinski(500/500)"A buisness man appeared with a briefcase, curdled into the fetal position."End turn".

Shaman man drew" I set 2 cards face down. End turn"

Micheal grimaced. His trump card held back. He drew his card." Okay! Reveal facedown card Raigeki!

A large lightning bolt came down shattering all opponents monster cards except Normal Man-Radinski. Micheal guessed it had a immunity. Satanic man revealed his face down card" Call of The Haunted!" Hannibal Necromancer rose from the ground." Reveal trap equip card! Demonic Sword!" A dark sword covered with dark runes appeared in the hand of the Necromancer.(1900/1200).

Micheal pressed 2 buttons on the duel disk." Reveal Combo! Dark Hole and Execution Recall!" First a dark hole enveloped the field taking with it Necromancer and Radinski but Executioner stayed on the field.

Micheal explained with a smirk." You see Dark Hole destroys all monsters on the field and Execution Recall prevents any monster with Executioner in its name to not be destroyed this turn!" He pointed at the samurai."Executioner Hayadora attack!" The creatur ran over to slash the samurai, but right before that a ring with grenades attached to it, clicked the exploded, digitul pieces flew every where.

Cow boy pointed at his trap. " Ring of Destruction pardner"

Micheal-2800

------------

Cowboy-2800

Samurai-2800

Satanic-2800

NormalMan-2800

ShamanMan-2800

Micheal scowled. This could get bad.

----------------------------------------------------

Alex peddled faster. Up ahead he saw holographic images. And... his brother!?

Alex peddled even faster.

--------------------------------------------------

Micheal saw his brother. Fear slowly creeped up his spine."End turn. Alex stop!!"

Alex bike screeched to a halt."No way! I recognize that style of clothes! Their from the Demon Force!"

Micheals face twisted to a sour expression"Shit. No freakin way. You aint duelin!" Alex ran over his duel disk clicking into place." Yes I am. And now its a whole new Duel!"

---------------------------------

_To be continued..._

_-------------------------------_

Autjors Notes: Im an idiot


End file.
